


Coffee?

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: HR just wanted coffee, I need sleep, I'm Bad At Tagging, It came to my head, M/M, My head is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HR gets a surprise.(ONE SHOT and I'm weird with ships)





	

HR Wells was skipping back to Star Labs with his coffee in hand, it was a beautiful night, stars out and the Moon was high in the sky. HR hummed a song and drunk his coffee happily, he liked walks but He was told to watch his back? Probably for robbers or anything but really, who tries to rob someone in the middle of Sidewalk?

 

Well, yeah, HR kind of sees who would, that's a little lame though. "Dooooo, dummm, daaaa, I don't remember the lyrics very much!" HR smile as he stepped in a very small puddle and looked ahead of him. "Ohhh no..." Blue Lightning was running around him, it stopped and Savitar is directly in front of HR.

 

"AH!" HR takes a step backs and his back hits the wall, Savitar tilted his head, "Your quite different from the others." "Huh? O-oh, the team, um, I don't know If I should take that as an insult or compliment..." "Try Both." HR Tried to skid away but Savitar blocked, this guy was as big as a car or two. 

 

"T-thanks? Uh," HR couldn't find any ways to escape the crazy speedster and if he did, he would probably get caught. HR slowly put his hands behind his back and reached for his watch, "So, h-have you found any lairs you wanna talk about?" He went to press the alert button for Barry to come when Savitar suddenly moved and grabbed him. 

 

Savitar lifted him up by his arm, HR felt like his arm was going to come off. Savitar grabbed his watch and threw it behind him. "Getting Barry will not help." Savitar pulled HR closer, "Don't try that again." He dropped HR, Savitar wondered why the man held on to the coffee, a normal person would of just dropped it.

 

"Why?" "What?" "Why do you like coffee so much?" HR looked up, "Not to be rude or anything but, you said you know Everything...Shouldn't you know why I like coffee so much?" "....Shut up now." HR almost laughed, he actually got the 'GOD OF SPEED' Flustered! That's a win but it could also be a lose if Savitar tries to kills him.

 

"I'm taking this." Savitar grabbed HR's coffee, HR knew he was crazy when he jumped at the Speedster and jumped up for his coffee. "No! Give it back!" HR pressed his body against Savitar as he tried to reach. Savitar was surprised but kept the coffee high so HR would have to press closer. 

 

"Come on!" HR felt the metal of Savitar's suit against him, he shivered "But I like to see you jump." "Well your suit is freezing!" Savitar put his arm around HR's waist. "Than warm me up." HR tensed, "I-I think I'm good with you being cold." Savitar chuckled, "I will admit, I'd Rather have you....But I shall wait until I kill Iris and Barry, then I shall come for you." 

 

"And this is weird again." Savitar have HR his coffee back and let go of his waist, Savitar turned around. "If you speak word of this, I shall kill everyone you know and care about." HR swallowed, "G-Got it..." Savitar ran, soon it was only HR, "O-ok, I'm never take a walk again." HR grabbed his watch and went back to Star Labs and didn't know he was watched the whole time by The God Of Speed.


End file.
